How it All Came to Be
by Abbigale
Summary: My take on the in-betweens of the end of the 6th season.
1. Chapters 1 through 5

_I don't own them. Wish I did. Love the fan-fic. Thought I'd give it a try._

_~Abbigale (bones_)_

Season 6 spoilers. If you haven't seen it do not read this.

Summary: My take on the in-betweens of the end of the 6th season.

_**~ How it All Came to Be ~**_

**Chapter 1 **

Vincent's death had hit everyone hard. Sweets had made a good point. With Booth gone, they would be next: Broadsky's team against Booth's team. As far as Broadsky knew, Booth was gone. Booth figured that Bones would be next so since Broadsky wouldn't be watching his apartment, Bones was staying there. No questions about it. Not taking no for an answer. She would only be going by her apartment tomorrow to grab a change of clothes and that was only if she absolutely had to.

He stopped her from leaving after his "team" had met and discussed what had happened. He waited till everyone was out of earshot. He didn't need anyone getting in the way of him protecting his Bones. "You're staying at my apartment tonight." It wasn't a question. It was how it was going to be and that was the end of it. She said "ok."

Later that evening, after he had left her to sleep on the couch, she started thinking. She couldn't help it. She couldn't understand why Vincent thought that it was her making him leave. It made no sense. Had she not been successful in showing her approval of him? Secretly, she even liked his endless random facts. Maybe it was her. Maybe she really was too cold to understand. Booth is always good at understanding things. She decided to ask him.

She walked to his door. She hesitated. Was she ready to go in there? That was the one room she kept herself from. That was his personal space. They had decided that they wanted to be together but they had yet to venture into that territory. She felt so bad for Vincent. She was confused. She needed help. She needed his help. She needed him.

She didn't knock. She just opened the door and walked it. She stopped. He was sleep but the click of the door opening woke him. Being a well-trained sniper will do that for you. He woke up, sat up, grabbed the gun and aimed as one movement. She put her hands up "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Did you… did you hear something?"

"No… no."

"Do you want me to put the gun away?"

"Yes."

"Ok… What's wrong?"

"He kept saying 'Don't make me go.'"

"What?"

"Vincent… He was looking at me and he was saying, 'Don't make me leave.' … He said that he … that he loved being there. … Why would he think that I'm the one making him leave? … What kind of person am I?"

He reached out for her.

"No, come here. No, no, no Bones. You've got that all wrong, alright." She took his hand and sat down on the bed beside him. "You've got it all wrong."

"No, I… I heard him. You did, too. … 'Don't make me leave.' That's what he said."

"He wasn't talking to you."

"I was the only one there… and you. He wasn't… He wasn't talking to you."

"He was talking to God. He didn't want to die."

"No, Vincent was like me, Booth. He was an atheist."

"Ok. Then he was talking to the Universe then. He didn't want to go. He wasn't ready, Bones. He wanted to stay."

"Well if there was a God then he would have let Vincent stay here with us."

"It's not how it works."

She started crying, again. "Can I just…" She leaned into him.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." They lay back on the bed. "I'm right here. I know it's hard."

He held her while she cried. He held her to him till the tears stopped and he breathe stilled. He thought she had fallen asleep. He raised his head to look down at her only to find she was raising her head to look up at him.

She scooted up his body so that they were face to face. She needed him. She had never needed anyone. She knew it was time. She was ready to give up that last bit of imperviousness. She just hoped that he wasn't angry any longer.

He was staring into her eyes. He wasn't angry. He was sad, nervous, scared, anxious, and completely in love… but not angry.

She leaned down to kiss him but he met her half way. It was just a soft, quick kiss, but it was followed by another, and yet another, each more passionate. The kissed until she had made her way on top of him and he had both of his arms holding her tight to him.

He pulled back, looking deep into her eyes, deep into her soul.

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't still be here."

"Before we go any further here, you need to understand something. I'm not angry anymore. I haven't been for a while. I want to be with you as more than just partners, more than just this. I want us to be together, as a couple. I'm ready to be together."

"I… I am ready. I know this seems like a bad time to be ready, but I saw a life end today. It could have been you. I don't know what I would do if it had been you. It could have been me. I don't want to die with regrets."

He kissed her. That was all he needed. He knew he was ready. He just needed to know she was ready, to be sure she was ready and to be absolutely, positively sure that they wanted the same thing.

And that is when it happened. She had never experienced anything like that before. She had had sex. She had spent the night with a man. She had even lived with a man. But this… this was different. This was better. This was right. This was something she didn't even know could exist.

It wasn't sex. He didn't even make love to her. He made love with her. He had explained that it had to be equal, 50/50 with this. He wanted to show her what love was. He wanted to show her how love felt. He did that. She finally knew what love was and she shared that with him, too.

She knew he needed his sleep. He had to be 100% on top of his game tomorrow. He was going after Broadsky. He was metaphorically painting a big red target on his chest and he needed to be alert enough to find Broadsky's target before he could find his.

He did need sleep. But what he needed more than sleep was her. He needed to finally be with her. Not just sexually with her, but emotionally with her. He needed to show her the love he felt for her. If tomorrow was going to be his last day on earth he was going out happy. He would have no regrets.

They lay there, in his bed, holding each other, neither wanting to move. What they had just shared that last piece of themselves with each other. It was like a dream… a really good dream. They were both, as irrational as it was, afraid to move, afraid to talk. What if it _had_ been a dream? Could either of them wake and deal with the loneliness? Booth knew for sure that he couldn't. He had done it before and it had nearly killed him.

It was Brennan who finally moved. She had been lying on her side, as close to him as she could possibly get. Actually, she was halfway on top of him. Her head laid on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart and the calm sounds of his breath. She couldn't stand the thought of being apart from him. She needed to say something, though. She lifted her head to look at him.

"Booth…"

"Mmm… yeah?" He was almost asleep.

"I need ask you something."

He slowly sat up, pulling her with him. He didn't want to be apart, either. He held her close. "What is it?"

"Do you remember after your surgery, the talk we had? The one before you laughed at the clown."

"Yeah…"

"You said that you loved me, but in an atta-girl kind of way."

"Umm, yeah… about that. I was scared. I had built the courage to tell you how I felt, how I really felt. I thought I was back but then the clown made me laugh. I was afraid that what I was feeling wasn't real and I didn't want to hurt you. It was silly, really. I knew how I felt. I don't know why I questioned it."

"So you really did love me back then?"

"Yes…" he said, before kidding her. "I really loved you back then. I loved you before then."

"Do you love me now?"

"Yes. I. Do." He kissed her once, lightly. "More than I can say." Then again. "I think I can show you better than I can tell you." And again. "But first, I have one question for you. Do you love me?"

"Yes I do love you, Booth. I know everyone has been telling me that for quite some time now but it was only recently that I was able to admit it to myself. I knew I loved you but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. That day we were stuck in the elevator. I was forced to think about it. That night, when I saw you had the courage to talk about it, I knew it was ok to feel that way."

She kissed his chest. "I never knew I could feel that way about another person." She kissed her way up to his shoulder. "I never knew I could feel like I feel now." She kissed his neck. "I never knew I could be so close to another person." She kissed his jaw. "And do you want to know what else?"

He had no words. She was being more open than he thought she was ready for. He was, by no means, complaining. He was surprised, shocked even, but happy… definitely happy. He just reached out, placing his hand on her cheek, and stared deep into her eyes.

"I never knew I could be loved. Wanted it, yes, but never thought it could actually happen. You showed me I could be loved, that I am loved, and I love you for that."

He leaned in, though there was not much space left for leaning. As she had been talking, he had been leaning in, closer and closer. He kissed her, though much harder than his previous kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her down so that they were lying again. They continued kissing till oxygen was an issue. He pulled back. She still had her eyes closed. He wanted to start kissing her again, but he only had a few hours left before he had to be up and getting ready to take down Broadsky.

"We need sleep. We both have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

She laughed. "A busy day? Is that what you're calling it?"

"Ha, yeah. A busy day."

They laughed together. He settled down into the bed. She climbed off of him, only to tuck herself into his side. He was amazed at how nicely she fit there. She was amazed that she had never tried this before.

They slept more peacefully than either of them knew possible.

**Chapter 2**

They awoke to the sound of his alarm. She was closer so she shut it off.

"You know… I think I could get use to that."

"What?" She asked, laughing as he pulled her back down to him.

"Seeing you, naked, reaching over to turn of the alarm. It's the little things in life."

"I'd be happier if there wasn't alarm."

That made him laugh. He was glad that she didn't run. To be honest, he was half expecting to wake up and she be gone.

"Hey…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for not running away."

"I'm not going to run away. I told you, I am ready. I want this, whatever this is… me and you, together. I am ready."

"Good, because I am ready, too. I really wish we didn't have to get up. I promise you, after this mess is all over, me and you are taking some time off, just for the two of us."

"I agree," she said as she leaned down to kiss him. "and I think I could definitely get used to this."

He laughed again. "Umm… do you want to shower here then go to your place and change or do you want me to just take you there and wait while you shower and change?"

"How about I shower here, we make a quick stop at my place, then get some breakfast before you have to go."

"That sounds great."

"You joining me?" 

He again had no words. When she opens up, she really lets it fly. "Umm… sure. Yes, definitely. I mean, if you're sure."

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked. I've told you before, I don't do anything without thinking about it first."

"So does that mean you thought about what we did last night before we did it."

"Yes, now come on. We need to get going or we'll both be late."

They showered together nicely. There was no awkwardness about fitting in the shower. There was no problem sharing the water. It was almost as if they had been doing this for years. They both realized that something was definitely right.

Booth got dressed for the day as Brennan finished up in the bathroom. He dug through his closet and all of his drawers till he found what he was after. He had been looking for his old FBI issue shorts from the Academy. They had long since grown too small for him but he thought they might do for her. He also pulled out a t-shirt that he thought would work. He met her coming out of the bathroom.

"Here… I pulled these out for you. I think they'll fit… should be ok at least till we can get you to your place to change."

"Thanks Booth. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Plus, seeing you walking around my apartment, wearing my clothes… definitely something else I could get used to."

That made her laugh. She decided to give him something else he could get used to. She just dropped her towel… the one that had been wrapped around her body… right there in front of him. He gasped.

"Now, that," she said, pointing to the shocked expression on his face, "is something I could definitely get used to!" She laughed as she took the clothes from the man in shock and sat down on the bed to get dressed.

They didn't talk much on the way to her apartment… just held hands the whole way, stealing glances here and there. Once there, safely in her parking garage, he spoke.

"Let's make this quick, just in case we are being watched."

"Ok." She opened her door and before she could step out, he was there, by her side. He reached not for the small of her back as he so often did, but for her hand. He intertwined their fingers and pulled her hand up for a kiss. She smiled. She could definitely get used to this.

They made it to her apartment, she changed, and they were back on the road, headed to the Jeffersonian in ten minutes.

They pulled into the Jeffersonian parking garage. They got out as they had done at her apartment.

"You are being awfully protective."

"I can't help it. I've finally got you. I don't want to let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere. You just go take care of Broadsky and then you and I will take some time and you can be as protective as you want."

That was not like her… at all… he thought. She actually wants me to be protective. What has come over this woman? Maybe she was right. Maybe she really has never felt love. Maybe that is what she needed to be able to let someone care for her. He was just happy, no he was ecstatic, to be the one allowed to do that.

He walked her to the lab but they said their goodbyes in the hall. No need to go causing everyone to play twenty questions without him there to defend her, no need in making Angela squeal this early in the morning, and definitely no need in a heart-felt public display of affection possibly scaring her away from wanting a relationship.

**Chapter 3**

He made his way to the Hoover building and luckily made it to his office without having to talk to anyone. He was definitely not in the mood to talk to Sweets, Caroline or most definitely not Hacker. That would be a bad conversation and he wasn't going there today. He had business to take care of.

Once in his office, he made his way to his desk but stopped. Something outside caught his attention. Something, but nothing in particular. It was just a beautiful day. He stared out the window, thinking of his Bones and what they had become. He couldn't believe it had finally happened… not the sex, the relationship. Ok, the sex, too… but the relationship, 6 years in the making and it finally happened and he couldn't be happier.

The young agent, Agent Shaw, interrupted his thoughts. It was time to get this show on the road.

Back at the Jeffersonian, Brennan was examining _Lysinger's skull… actually she was still examining. Angela walked in, trying and failing to lighten the mood that had been darkened by Vincent's death. She knew something was wrong with her best friend. She assumed it was about Vincent but she needed to ask anyway. You don't just assume you know something about Brennan. Angela soon found out why._

_"The mastoid process is generally not a target in close-quarter combat. Perhaps I should examine it microscopically."_

_"Hey, you told me that an hour ago. What is going on? Is this about Vincent?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yeah."_

_"And…" _

_Long pause… _

_Confused stare… _

_"I got into bed with Booth last night."_

_It was Angela's turn for the long pause. Her mouth was hanging open._

_I was Brennan's turn for the confused look. "Why aren't you saying anything?"_

_"Because I.. I don't want to yell hallelujah so close to losing Vincent!" _

_"I think I did it because of Vincent."_

_"Wait… whoa… ah… what exactly happened after you… after you crawled into bed with Booth?"_

_There was no response. Brennan waited, then there it was. The smile. _

_Angela heard Hodgins something, thought she wasn't sure what. Her best friend had just told her that she had finally slept with Booth, not in so many words. Actually, not in any words. She didn't need words. The smile said it all. Angela thought quickly, "Wait! No, there are details, I need details!"_

_"Honey, no. Not right now. I'm sorry, I love you but go tell Cam. … Go…. Away."_

_He was confused, but did as he was ordered. He paused at the door, "Away!"_

_"Ok… spill! Details, I need details."_

_"First, you can't tell anyone. He doesn't even know I'm telling you."_

_"Oh come one, he knows you tell me everything. But anyway, I swear I will not tell a soul and especially not Hodgins because he interrupted us. So, go on… details… please."_

_"I went home with him after we all talked. He insisted. I was just going to sleep on the couch. I was ok with that, because we weren't to that stage in our relationship…"_

_"Wait… what stage were you at? I didn't know you were even on stage one."_

_"During the blizzard we talked and we decided that we both wanted a relationship but that we were waiting till be both felt it was right. Wait, no, we knew it was right, it was just a matter of time."_

"Wow… ok, so go on."

"I was trying to sleep on the couch but something Vincent said wouldn't go away. He kept saying, 'Don't make me go,' and I thought he was talking to me. I went into Booth's bedroom to talk to him about it. I asked him what kind of person I was. He told me that I had it all wrong. He explained everything to me and just held me while I cried."

"I swear I love that man! He is so sweet!"

"He must have thought I was asleep. He looked down at me but I was looking up at him. Our eyes met. It was…"

"Magic?"

"I don't believe in magic but I think that is the right word here. We kissed. It was amazing. I mean, I've kissed men. Booth and I have even kissed before, three times actually, but this was different."

"Wow…"

"He pulled back and asked me if I was sure. I told him that if I wasn't sure I wouldn't have still been there. He told me he was ready for us to be together, not just sex, but in a relationship. I told him I was ready, also. It could have been him that died up on that platform. It could have been me. I told him I didn't want any regrets. I guess that was all he needed."

"So you guys… umm…"

"Yes, and it was wonderful. It wasn't just sex. Booth says there is crappy sex and making love and he wanted to show me what making love was all about. It was so… so… different. I… I know what love is now."

"Oh my God, sweetie!" She squealed as was trying to give her best friend a hug. Her huge pregnant belly was getting in the way. "This is so great! I am so happy for you, for the both of you."

Angela had to go leave… it was time for yet another trip to the restroom. She was more than ready to get that baby out of her.

After telling Angela enough of the details to satisfy her, Brennan felt oddly at easy. It was nice to share something so life-changing and exciting with her best friend. It was nice to have a best friend, well, a best girlfriend, to share it all with. It was nice to have something to share. I wasn't till she realized how at easy she was, how happy she was… at work… that she realized what was so important about _Lysinger's skull. _

Hodgins was there. He had just told her about his revelation about the bullet. She was explaining to him that the mastoid was bruised and she knew what caused it. She had to call Booth. This was important.

"Booth?" "He's there but he's not answering."

"Maybe He can't."

"Ok, single click yes, double click no. Is this Booth?"

~click~

"Are you in danger?"

~click~

"Are you after Broadsky?"

~click~

"I have information for him."

"Hold on…"

"Booth, the two bruises on the mastoid process were inflicted by two knuckles on Broadsky's right fist. Do you understand what that means?"

~click click~

"Dr. Brennan, listen if he is playing dueling snipers with Broadsky you gotta get to the point real fast."

"Ok. He struck the mastoid which is nearly 44 millimeters thick."

He got it! "Ah… yes…. Yes… " He grabbed the phone from her "Broadsky's right hand is broken."

"You may have just saved my life."

It was a while before anyone had heard from him. They had all decided to wait in the lounge together. They were worried about Booth. He was good but so was Broadsky. Brennan sat nervously staring at her phone. Then, it rang.

"Brennan." It was Agent Shaw.

"Agent Booth asked me to contact you. He apprehended Broadsky. He said to tell you he is personally escorting him to the hospital and then to lock up. He said he would meet you at the Jeffersonian soon."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you."

"Booth got Broadsky."

Cheers and laughter and hugs all around, except for Brennan. She just sat there, smiling back at Angela's knowing looks. She wasn't sure how to react around everyone and not show something she wasn't ready to share, at least not by herself. Now that this whole mess was over, they had some serious talking to do.

**Chapter 4**

Now that the case was over, they were ready to release Vincent's body to his family. They all met out back, behind the Jeffersonian with the hearse, all except for Brennan. Booth had spoken to her earlier about meeting there instead of showing up together.

"I'm finished with Broadsky and I'm headed to the Jeffersonian."

"Why don't you pick me up and we can go together."

"I'm not ready to play 20 questions."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means, that is she sees us together she is going to want to talk about us and I'm not ready to do that in front of everyone just yet."

"Oh, that makes sense. She was extremely excited when I told her."

"Why don't you go pick up some flowers for Vincent and meet me there."

"Right, flowers. Ok, I'll see you there."

"Hey, Bones…"

"Yeah?"

"Ah, nothing. We'll talk later."

"Yes, we should. I'll see you soon."

"Ok, bye."

Some of the group was starting to doubt her showing up. Booth knew she would be here. They were going to do this together. Sweets started on with his psycho-mumbo-jumbo. Booth had had enough.

"Alright guys, Bones said she'll come, she will definitely be here."

They got the hint.

That's when some of the other employees wheeled Vincent out. They were getting ready to load him into the car, but Hodgins stopped them. They would be taking care of that. He was one of them. They wanted to be the ones to send him home.

Brennan finally showed. She was carrying a potted plant. She knew Booth meant flowers, but and bundled but it just didn't see right. They would be dead before they reached England. She wanted to send something with life.

They all talked, sharing things that Vincent shared with them. He could be annoying but secretly they all loved him. It wasn't a secret any more. Brennan noticed how no one ever mentioned to Vincent how they felt, not until he was dead. She didn't want to be like that. She made her mind up. She knew what she had to do.

They loaded Vincent into the back of the car and sang him on his way. It was not a rest-in-peace song but it was fitting. As silly of a song as it was, it made them all feel connected. That's what they needed.

They, one by one, filed back into the building, Booth and Brennan holding back, just for a moment. She needed to feel him, but she still wasn't ready to deal with the looks and the questions. She looped her arm around his and hugged him to her. He looked down, at the connection and smiled. She was coming around. She was finally his. They definitely had to talk!

Back in the Jeffersonian, everyone was packing up their things to leave. He still had that silly grin on his face. Brennan let his arm go, slowly, not really wanting to. They said their goodbyes and made their way to her office. They would not be having that talk here. She wanted to be home, or at his apartment, somewhere, anywhere but here but first she needed him.

She walked in first, but he was not far behind. As soon as they were both inside, she turned around. She only paused for a moment, looking him in the eyes. She smiled. That was all he needed. He was there, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him. She knew what she had to do, what she wanted to do.

She leaned in, slowly, their faces getting closer and closer together. She was the one to initiate the kiss. He still wasn't sure about how much affection she was ready for. He, on the other hand, was ready for it all. It was a light kiss, gentle. At first. She needed more. She finally knew what she wanted and it felt good. She deepened the kiss. He held her closer. Finally, he had to do it. He didn't want to, but they had a long night ahead of them. He broke the kiss, only to hear her moan in protest. He reached for her face, cupping his hands on either side.

"Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah, I think we need to. We need to talk and I have no intentions of doing that here."

"Do you want to go to your place or mine?"

"Let's go to your place. I… I like it there."

"My place is it. Oh… it's Friday. Do you want to take both cars so we have them or do you want to leave one of them here?"

Courage, that's what she needed. She was ready for this. Now was the time to do what she had been wanting to do for a while now. "Um… Ok, so I'm just going to say it. I'm taking my car back to my place and leaving it, you're following me there, I'm going to get some stuff and we're going to your place."

"Does that mean…?"

She back away from him, only to reach out and take his hand. She pulled him towards the door. "It means that I have no need for my car this weekend because I plan on staying with you … at your place… all weekend."

"Well, ok then. Let's get out of here!"

**Chapter 5**

She made quick work of packing her overnight bag. She was in and out of her apartment in 10 minutes. She had never been so nervous and excited about anything in her life. What was is about this man? Sometimes she knew the answer to that but then he would do something that made her feel so much more. She planned on getting that answer this weekend.

He was waiting in his SUV by her building. He was ecstatic, worried and nervous all at the same time. Ecstatic he could definitely explain. Who wouldn't be? Nervous, well, he was about to dive head first in the relationship that he's be dying to have for 6 years now. But, worried? Why was he worried? He was afraid she was jumping into this for the wrong reason. Wait, what was her reason? Just then, he saw her coming out of her building and he remembered. She loved him. She had said it, actually said the words "I love you" to him, verbally, and even at that distance and in the dark you could see it written all over her face. That woman was in love.

She climbed into the SUV, "You ready to go?"

"Sure. Do you want to stop for food on the way?"

"Umm… yeah, call Sid. We'll pick it up."

"Perfect, just what I was thinking."

He made the call and they were on their way. Sid's was a quick stop. He ran in, got the food and was out. He knew tonight was important. This whole weekend was important and there was no need in keeping her waiting.

"Ok, we're all set." He said, getting back in his seat.

She was still looking at him. She had watched him come out of Sid's, cross the road, and climb into the SUV. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. This was going to be a wonderful weekend.

They drove in silence, holding hands the whole way. I was nice to be moving forward in the relationship. It was nice to finally be in that relationship. And it was even better to know that they were still as comfortable around each other as always. This was definitely a good sign.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They were at his apartment building now, but neither made a move to get out of the SUV. She wasn't looking at him. She was just gazing out the window.

"Hey, Bones… you ok?"

"Oh… yeah. I'm fine. Well, great actually. Sorry, I was just thinking. You ready to go in?"

"Yep."

With that, he grabbed the food and walked over to her side. She took his free hand in hers, looked up and smiled a big, happy smile at him. He could get use to this. He'd never seen her so happy for such a long time span. He wondered what had gotten into her. Could it be him? Did he do this to her?

She could get use to this. If she would have known that this man could have made her so happy, she'd done something about it a long time ago. But there is no use in dwelling on the past when her future was right there beside her, holding her hand and leading her into his apartment.

He had to let go of her hand to get his keys. Not a happy thought. Not a happy feeling. Great, he thought, we're hopeless! They made their way in and decided to eat in the living room. It would be much easier to talk if they were both comfortable. Plus, it was a lot easier to cuddle on the couch than at his kitchen table.

"So, what were you thinking about earlier?"

She was a bit nervous now. She knew she had to say it but she was afraid she'd say it all wrong. "Before I tell you, I want you to know it is not a bad thing. Actually, I feel it is a great thing and I'm happy about it."

"Oh this must be good. You know, I really love seeing you like this, happy all of the time."

"Well, things may get even better. I've been thinking about this ever since last night. I know it has only been one day and you can't know anything after only one day but just the thought of it makes me so excited. I'm just afraid…"

She was rambling. She doesn't ramble. "Bones, what could you possibly be so excited about and still be afraid?"

"Last night, when we…. we didn't… and I could be… and I'm happy… but you…"

"Ok, whoa. Let me get this straight. You're happy about last night?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you afraid of? I'm happy, too. But what didn't we… oh. Oh! We didn't…"

"Exactly."

"So, that we are on the same page here, You're happy, I'm happy, we are together, we love each other and we may or may not be pregnant?"

"Yes."

"I'm not seeing a problem."

"Really? You're ok with it?"

"Of course I'm ok with it. Why wouldn't I be? I told you, I'm ready to be with you and if having a baby comes with being with you then there will just be three of us instead of two. I'm thrilled at the thought."

She had no words. She just dove at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on like there was no tomorrow. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

He, after what seemed like forever, broke the silence. "How soon could we know?"

She pulled back a tiny bit, just enough to look him in the face. "Umm… It will be at least four weeks, more like five. Why do you ask?"

"I would like to know as soon as possible. I don't want to miss a single bit of it."

"So you really want to do this? I mean, if I'm pregnant a lot will change. But what it I'm not? Are you going to be upset?"

It was a simple question, but it held so much meaning. "Do you want to be?"

She couldn't look at him. She felt embarrassed. Yes, she loved him. Yes, she wanted to be with him. Bu, she didn't want to sound pathetic. She felt like she was begging for something she needed and it made her feel ashamed. She couldn't lie to him, though. "Yes."

He released her waist. She still couldn't look at him. He reached for her face, cupping a hand on either side. He was going to do what he had been wanting to do ever since she had asked him to be a donor. This was it.

"How about we try then?"

She wasn't pathetic.

"Why have the let down? If it is really what we both want, and we're both ready for it, then why not?"

She wasn't begging. They were together on this. He wanted this, her, them, everything.

"I… Is this real? Are we really talking about this? Are we really going to do this?"

She was nervous. He thought it was cute. He laughed a little, smiled at her and "Yes it is real." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Yes we are really talking about this." Another kiss. "If you want to do this, if you want to start a family with me, then yes we are really going to do this.

She stood, taking both of his hands in hers, pulling him up. He went to her, holding her close. "I'm ready," is all she said, a whisper in his ear. He scooped her up and headed toward the bedroom. He was determined that if they didn't make a baby last night, they would tonight.


	3. Author's Note :

**~ How it All Came to Be ~**

I want to thank each and every one of those who have supported my story. I am glad you like it! I have had some personal issues that caused me not to be able to get to an update, but…. I'm back baby! LOL ;) I fixed a few typos in Chapters 1 – 5 and fixed how Chapter 6 was uploaded. Like I said, I'm new to this so I guess I didn't post the update correctly. Anyhow, Chapter 6 is up and I'm working on Chapter 7… guess I had better get on it becaue Season 7 is just 2 weeks away!

Thanks again,

Abbigale (bones_)

-}-


	4. Chapter 7

I want to thank you all again for the support and reviews. I'm really enjoying writing this story. I think I'm going to cover everything to the end of the 6th season and then try my best to fill in the gap between the 6th and 7th season because we all know there's a HUGE gap there! Oh, and so as to clarify any confusion, Chapter 1 starts on a Thursday. I'm not sure what day it was on the show but seeing as how I wanted them to spend a weekend together, this story had to start on Thursday.

~Abbigale~

_Don't own them… wish I did. Ok, here we go!_

**Chapter 7 **

**Booth's Thoughts**

Last night might very well have been the best night of my life. It started in my living room. She was happy, genuinely happy, about the possibility of being pregnant with my child. Now, we are actually _trying_ to get pregnant. I can't help but to ask myself where all of this is coming from. First, she turns me down. Then I find someone. It had hurt her. She finally realized that she wanted to be with me but then it was me who just couldn't do it. But after that whole mess was over she was still there. She had even said she wanted to try to be together. We end up in bed together and then we are together and now we are here, in my apartment, trying to make a baby. She is in my bed, sleeping peacefully curled up to me and all I can do is hold her tight and think because my brain just will not shut off. After what we just did, there is no wonder why my brain is in overdrive.

Ok, what time is it? Great, it is nearly five and I am still awake. Maybe if we talked I could get some sleep. Maybe I'll wake her up. She looks so peaceful, though… so content. It's not often I get to see her like this. Wait a just minute… we don't sleep in the same bed often, wait... no ever. Now we will be but… ok, now I am just rambling to myself. I need to talk to her.

**Brennan's Thoughts**

I hear him whispering to me. I'm awake but I don't want to be. I feel him kissing my cheek. I snuggle up closer to him. I'm not one to snuggle but this feels good. He's whispering in my ear. I suppose it is time to wake up. At least I'm waking up to happy instead of alone.

"Hey, Bones," he said softly into her ear before lightly kissing her cheek.

She stirred a bit, snuggled closer but didn't wake up. "Bones, wake up," he whispered again.

"Mmm… hey. What time is it?"

"It's early, around five."

"Have you been to sleep yet?"

"No. Can we talk?"

"Yeah," she said, turning slightly so that she could see him better. "What's wrong?"

He pulled her closer, holding her tighter to him. "Are you really happy about this… I mean, us… I mean, all of this?"

"I said I was. I am. Why?"

"It just doesn't seem real. This, I mean, look at us. This has been a dream of mine for years. To all of the sudden just _have_ it. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled, completely and totally beyond thrilled. It's just… wow."

"Yeah, I know. When I realized that I had missed my chance, it hurt. It hurt so much. I've never been good at feeling emotions. So the chances of me being able to feel the emotions, process them and then do something about them… well, you were there. It just didn't happen till it was too late. I'm grateful for a second chance at this… at us. Well, maybe this our third chance, right? Anyhow, I'm not missing this chance. I ready for this. I want this. I want you."

"I want you, too, so much. So much, it hurts."

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She scooted up him, reaching for his cheek. She touched him, but just barely. Leaning in, she kissed him. He moved one hand to the back of her head, burying his fingers in her hair.

The kissed lasted for like what seemed a lifetime. Eventually, the kiss had to break, but for no other reason than they realized a lack of oxygen does no one any good.

"I can see why you wonder about this being real." he whispered. She laughed. "You know, it does feel a bit unreal. I tend to hold a lot of myself back and now it feels so wrong to do that. It's been two days. I don't like hiding behind my professional persona. I guess it is a defense mechanism. With you, though, I feel like I can just be me. I've never been able to just be the real me around anyone. I even have trouble being completely open with Angela. I feel so…" 

"You feel free. You feel like you belong. You feel happy, really happy, scary happy. You feel like you have finally found that one thing you were missing in life but you didn't know it was missing. As much as is scares you it also thrills you and you can't get enough."

"Yes, but how…"

He cut her off with a kiss. "I know that that is how you feel because that is how I feel. Nice, isn't it?"

"Yes, very nice."

"So, it's Saturday. I don't have Parker this weekend. What should we do?"

"I'm not really hungry right now, but I think we should get some breakfast soon."

"Well, I guess we'll be going to the diner because I am almost positive that I have nothing in my kitchen that you would like."

"I'd like to shower first, if that's ok."

"Of course it's ok. Do you need help?"

"Of course I don't…. oh, you were joking."

"You know, I was only sort of joking. Would you _like_ help?"

"As much fun as that would be, if you don't mind, I'd like to pass on this one."

"Oh…"

"Definitely later, though."

"Definitely!"

"Oh, can you at least take a nap while I shower?"

"I think I can manage that."

"Good… because if you plan on having any energy later you need rest now."

He gave her a quick kiss before un-wrapping his arms from around her. She slowly got out his bed, grabbed her bag, and headed for the bathroom. If she was going to make it through this weekend she was going to need a few minutes to herself to get her thoughts straight.


	5. Chapter 8

WOW! There are a lot of people waiting on updates to this story! That's awesome! Again, I want to thank you all!

I may be having a little to much fun with this!

_Don't own them… wish I did. Ok, here we go!_

_~Abbigale~_

**Chapter 8**

**Brennan's Thoughts**

Last night might very well have been the best night of my life. It started in Booth's living room. We were happy, genuinely happy, about the possibility of being pregnant. Now, we are actually _trying_ to get pregnant. I can't help but to ask myself where all of this is coming from. First, I turn him down. I know that had to hurt. I know, because it hurt me to do it. Then he found someone. That hurt. I finally realized that I wanted to be with him more than anything so I had to say something. Then it was his turn. He just couldn't do it. He proposed to her. She turned him down. What an idiot! I'm glad that whole mess is over. We talked, really talked. We decided that we would give this a try when we were both ready. It was so silly. We wrote dates on paper and burned them. I know he peeked. I know he knew what I wrote. I just wish I could have said the words instead of writing them in secret. I'm glad he peeked. At least he knew then that I was there, that I was waiting on him, and that I was not going anywhere.

We have been spending time together, as friends. We had grown apart while she was around. Now it was just us again, like it should be. One night changed that all. Vincent had been killed in place of Booth. It was so real. I could have lost him. That night we end up in bed together. Now, we are together. I realized that neither of us had used protection that night. I went to him, afraid of what he might say. He was happy! Now, we're actually trying to get pregnant, in case it didn't happen that night. This is amazing! I slept so well last night. I can't remember a time when I've slept so well.

Now, I'm showering in his shower. He is supposed to be taking a nap. He didn't sleep last night. I worry about him. I always worry about him. I know he worries about me. Maybe now, we don't have to worry so much.

Coming out of his bathroom she sees him. He looks to peaceful. She doesn't want to wake him. One hour of sleep is not healthy. Maybe, she thinks, I'll just lay back down with him for a while and let him sleep. The diner will still be there when we get up.

She laid down on the empty side of the bed, content just to look at him. This man, he actually cared about her. She'd had men care _for_ her but never _about_ her. Grateful just doesn't cover it. She loves him. She's told him so. She's shown her love. She's committed to this relationship. She wonders, how do you show commitment? Having a baby with someone, actually trying to get pregnant, that is showing commitment… isn't it? She knows Booth's answer to that. He wants to be married. She wonders, is that something I can do for him? She made a decision: It is way too early to decide on that!

She laid there, just watching him. It had been an hour. She decided to try this snuggling thing again. She tucked herself up to him, laying her head on his chest. To her surprise his arm snaked around her and pulled her to him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh, no… It's fine. It's a nice way to wake up. You still want to go out for breakfast?"

"Sure. I'm ready whenever you are."

It was a Saturday. They didn't have a case. There was, as far as the rest of the world was concerned, no reason that they should be out _together_ this early in the morning. They both secretly hoped that they didn't run into any of their friends. Explaining the current situation was not on their list of things to do this weekend. Angela didn't even know what was going on. She knew about Thursday night but that was all. They were not hiding the fact that they were together. Maybe, they thought, it would be nice to just enjoy being together before having to explain everything.

At the diner, they sat at their usual table. The waitress, seeing their most frequent visitors, brought them their usual. To anyone else, things looked as they always had. To the two of them, it was the same but somehow it was different. Neither could quite put a finger on it… maybe it was just the lack of work-day stress? They didn't really know and they didn't really care. They were together and that is all that mattered.

"So, Bones… what do you think we should do today?"

"It's not often that I'm completely free on a Saturday. I usually have something work related to tend to. What do you usually do if we're not working?"

"If I don't have Parker I usually go for a run at the park or catch a movie. Relax, mainly."

"I don't even remember the last time I went to see a movie. It's just not something that I do."

"There's a few out now that look pretty good. Do you want to go check them out?"

"Well, I suppose I could give it a try. Yeah, we could do that."

"You won't regret it, I promise."

They finished up at the diner and headed out to the theater. They decided on a comedy. Considering what they had just been through, a drama seemed to be a bad idea. When she had told Booth that going to the movies was just something that she didn't do, what she meant to say was that no one had ever offered to take her to the movies. Of course, she had heard tale of how one is supposed to act on a date to the movies, but never experiencing it for herself left her a bit out of sorts.

They paid for their tickets and snacks and headed in to find a seat. She let him choose, he would know where the best seats were.

"I've never done this before."

"Never done what, Bones?"

"Go to the movies… on a date."

"What? Never?"

"Never. So, forgive me if I get this all wrong."

"Don't you worry about a thing! You're not going to do anything wrong. We are here to watch a movie together. We share snacks, laugh at the movie, we may even hold hands. We're not sitting in the back row," he pointed up at a row full of teenaged couples "because that's where the teenagers sit so they can make out. We are here to have fun. So have fun and you've gotten it all figured out."

"You make this all sound so easy. Is being in a committed relationship really this easy?"

"Not all of the time, but as long as we are happy things will mostly be like this. I'm sure we'll have our disagreements; we _are_ talking about _us_ after all. But if we agree to get through everything together then I think we'll be ok… more that ok. I'm just so happy to finally be with you. I'm going to do everything I can to show you how committed I am."

"I'm happy, too. I think this is going to work."

"Ok, now the movie is getting ready to start. Just to clarify things for you. This is a comedy. It is supposed to be silly and funny. If you don't get something, just whisper it to me so we don't get yelled at for talking."

"Ok, I think I can do that."

He stole a quick kiss just as the lights were going down. True to what he had said, they shared the snacks, they laughed at the movie, and they even held hands. For someone who had never done this before, Brennan sure was getting the hang of it. By the time the movie was over she had her head laid on Booth's shoulder, their hands laid intertwined in his lap a little farther north than he would have expected, and she had her left leg leaned up against his right and her right leg crossed over both. Booth decided that going to the movies was definitely a good idea.

The lights came back on and they headed out. It was only three o'clock. There was so much more that could be done with this day. Maybe, Booth thought, a nice romantic walk in the park would do wonders for them both. Brennan agreed that that would be nice and they headed that way.

TO BE CONINUED… soon!


	6. Chapter 9

I am SO sorry that it has taken me this long to update. My life has been turned upside down again and no one was kind enough to just let it be for 3 days with those cool goggles. November 3 has come and gone and that hour of joy has helped me not feel so crappy. Now we know there is 5 months between the Season 6 and 7 so I have that to work with.

Here's another chapter in my story. I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading.

~Abbigale

_Don't own them… wish I did. Ok, here we go!_

**Chapter 9**

Saturday… They still had half of Saturday and all of Sunday to themselves… just them, together, and happy. This is how things should be, always.

At the park, they saw lots of children playing. They say parents sitting on benches watching those children. What a happy sight. Booth is a regular at this park, seeing as how this is one of Parker's favorite things to do. Brennan, only remembering scenes like this from her own childhood, was absolutely captivated and it was all over her face.

"Like what you see, Bones?"

"This is nice." She said happily, but then it was gone. "I can remember going to a park with my parents, by I don't remember much about it."

"Hey," he said, putting a hand to her cheek. "Look at me." She looked up, meeting a very compassionate set of eyes. "None of that, ok? No more sad. All happy, all of the time, ok?"

"Booth, you can't be 'all happy, all of the time.' It's just not possible."

His had slid down her cheek, down her neck, down her side to rest on her hip. He wrapped his other hand around her, pulling her close. He looked her in the eye. A calm seriousness moved over his face. "It is for today. It is for as long as we are together. Our work may be sad but as long as we are together, between us we are happy. Outwardly, during cases, we may be sad, angry, confused, or hurt but as far as we, me and you, are concerned, it is all happy, all of the time. We may argue. Hell, we will always bicker. Honestly, I sort of enjoy the bickering, sometimes. But, at the end of the day, we are together and happy. We are getting what we both have wanted but could never have. This, me and you, is happiness. I love you with everything I have and I'm going to make sure that you know that every day."

She had no words. She was feeling more things than her mind had ever let happen. She felt loved, for real. This is what love feels like, she thought. She just kept looking him in the eye. A small smile started across her lips. He matched that smile. She leaned in, kissing him softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

She pulled way, just enough to look him in the eyes. "I love you too, Booth. I never thought I could feel this way. It is hard for me to express exactly how I feel. I'm happy. It's a strange feeling for me. A lot of things in my life make me happy, or at least that is what I thought that feeling was. My work makes me happy. But this… me and you… this makes me happier than anything. I didn't even think I wanted to be in a relationship until you. Now we are together and trying to start a family. This makes me truly happy. Before, when wanted to have a baby alone, I thought that I would have been happy. You did everything you could to make that happen for me. But, when you said that if you were going to be the father you had to _be_ the father, I was sad… disappointed. I realized then that true happiness could not happen that way. I'm glad I didn't go through with it. What we have now so much better. You are right. This is happiness. Thank you for finally showing this to me."

She looked down, slightly embarrassed for showing so much emotion. He knew what was happening.

"Hey," he said, pulling her face up to his again, "I'm not just showing it to you. I'm giving it to you and you are giving it to me. We are in this together."

"Together. I like that."

He slowly released her, but not completely. He grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers "Let's go sit over there." He pointed to a bench in the shade.

They made their way to the bench. It was out of the way, but close enough so that they could see the kids playing. They sat in silence for a while, content to just be there, together, holding hands and feeling loved. Booth knew how all of this worked, being a parent and all, but Brennan didn't. She was intrigued. Of course, she had seen parents before. Obviously, she had a set of her own. But this was different. She had always just seen them, never watched them. Booth could see the awe in her eyes. It was him who finally broke the silence.

"You know, next weekend I have Parker. We could bring him here if you would like."

"_We_… Don't you want your time with you son, just the two of you?"

"Yes, _we_…" He turned to face her, "Me and you, _we_ are going to spend time with Parker. He loves you. We need to tell him about us. Plus, it won't be long before it isn't even just the two of us, me and you." He reached over and placed a hand on her stomach, a move that, to him meant the world. "It will be the three of us and then with Parker, that makes four."

She looked down at his hand on her stomach and smiled. She wanted to cry. Nothing had ever felt so… so… right. She looked up at him, her smile widening. Tears in her eyes, "I'm… I'm just so happy." She threw her arms around his neck so fast that she nearly knocked him off of the bench. He wrapped his arms around her, steadying both of them. He leaned down, resting his head on her shoulder.

They just sat there, holding each other like they were the only people in the whole park.

"Hey, are you ready to head out… maybe go get some lunch." He said, not quite ready to move physically, but definitely emotionally… ready to move along in this newfound openness they had.

"I could eat."

Without having to discuss it, because that is just how things were and had been for quite some time, they ended up at the diner, at their usual table, with their usual order.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry, I've got writer's block… I have a 2 year old that is demanding extra attention because his wanna-be father is a POS that barely visits… I'm trying to get ready for Christmas… oh the list goes on and on… I WILL update this story. If anyone is just dying for more, let me know and I'll try to hurry it up. Thanks for reading!


	7. Author's Note 1512

I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating sooner. My life basically sucks right now. I have so many ideas for this story but just not enough time to get them out there. There WILL be an update… hopefully sooner rather than later. Thank you all for your support. This is my first attempt at writing fanfic and I thoroughly enjoy it. Feel free to contact me if you are just dying for an update.

Thanks,

Abbigale


End file.
